Cool
by bb315
Summary: A Puck/Rachel one-shot based on Gwen Stefani's song Cool. They aren't together anymore, but they'll always be cool.


Guys, I have to be honest... I miss old-school Glee. Puckleberry still crosses my mind, especially when I hear the right song... then I have the urge to write! It's been a long while and so much in the Gleeverse has changed since the last time I've written, but just flow with me. I don't own Glee &amp; I don't own any rights to Gwen Stefani's Cool. I saw the music video recently and I know I'm not the only one who saw the lingering in their eyes.

Apologize in advance for any typos... this was written off and on for over a month (check the ebola reference lol) and I'm a little rusty!

* * *

**_It's hard to remember how it felt before  
_****_Now I found the love of my life_**

"Honey, we're going to miss our flight!" Gavin called from the kitchen. Rachel could not believe she'd overslept. Her husband had not helped her at all, purposely allowing her to sleep in.

She was newly pregnant, but she was _not_ fragile.

"This is your fault!" Rachel yelled, thankful that the cooler weather allowed her to throw on a hat. Her hair was unmanageable at the moment, especially if they needed to get to the airport in an hour.

"You're cute when you're flustered though. Besides, you have been packed since Wednesday." Gavin said, approaching her for a kiss. Rachel ducked out of his reach.

"Oh no mister! There could have been plenty of time for that if you'd waken me up when you got out the shower." Rachel said, half-annoyed/half-amused with her husband. He was playful this morning so she couldn't be too upset with him.

Gavin worked as a hospital administrator at New York-Presbyterian and with the Ebola scare, he'd been working nonstop to ensure that the hospital was in top shape to handle any emergencies. Rachel could see new strands of gray in her husband's hair. And while he was in already in his 30s, Rachel did not want people to think she was married to an old man.

Really, what did she care? Gavin was brilliant and the best thing that she ever bumped into while in New York. He was her first serious relationship after the big breakup with Puck and this time, things just stuck. Within a year they were engaged and married six months after that.

And now Rachel was traveling with her husband to California. To attend Puck's surprise birthday party hosted by Mercedes.

Their breakup was amicable– they lived on two different coasts and it just didn't work out.

"Rach, I love you and I know this is technically my fault but–"

"I'm ready, promise." Rachel said, grabbing her purse and following her husband out the door.

"You feeling ok?" Gavin asked. Rachel had been lucky and was only experiencing slight morning sickness with her pregnancy. She was just 9 weeks in, so they'd kept the news to themselves so far.

"Princess and I are fine." Rachel said. Gavin chuckled as he led the way out of their building, carrying the bags. He was hoping for a boy.

Rachel had met her match with her husband. A car had been waiting downstairs for them all along.

"Car service?" Rachel rolled her eyes at her husband. She and Gavin made good money, so it definitely wasn't a financial issue. She knew it was the germ freak in him, especially with everything going on lately. Gavin was practically one occurrence closer to having Rachel wear a mask on her commute to the private school where she was the music teacher.

"Cabs are not as clean. And besides, Joe's the man." Gavin said, shaking hands with the driver.

"The Sambergs are off to the West Coast. Getting away from this chilly weekend?" Joe asked.

"We're headed to her ex-boyfriend's birthday party. Ain't that a trip?" Gavin said. Before Joe could finish his nervous chuckle, Gavin laughed. "He's still an ok guy though."

"Joe, it's not as scandalous as Gavin is making it sound, I promise." Rachel said. But she knew it was a bit weird for Gavin, even if he accepted the friendship she and Puck still maintained.

The thoughts ate at her though. What if Gavin was really uncomfortable with this trip? She wasn't going to bring it up, but it nagged at her as they were beginning to take off.

"Gavin?"

"What's wrong? Getting sick?" He asked calmly. Rachel recognized it as his too calm voice, the one he used when he was trying to hide his own nervousness. It was cute that he thought he could out act an actress, but she never called him on it.

"I'm fine. But what you said to Joe... are you uncomfortable going to the party? I realize it's weird that Puck and I–" Gavin cut her off with a kiss.

"You're not going to like how territorial this sounds, but I've got the girl. And she's my pregnant wife. It was a weird idea to get used to at first, but I know you and Puckerman just have this bond. I'm not worried about it." Gavin said. She secretly loved how territorial it was.

/\/\/\/\

**_And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
_****_After all that we've been through  
_****_I know we're cool_**

"You're being really fucking ridiculous right now, Berry. She's just a friend!" Puck yelled, rubbing his hands down his face. Rachel examined him on her computer screen. It was just like she was right in front of him.

"If you think I believe that crap, you must really think I'm stupid!" Rachel yelled back. She was furious.

"You _are_ being really stupid right now. She works with me. I can't be in a picture with a chick I work with?" He yelled louder.

Said picture was one Rachel just saw on Facebook. Puck told her an hour ago that he was staying in for the night and then soon after came pictures of him tagged with his "coworker" Stacey. He was obviously drunk. She was obviously in to him.

"Is she still there?"

"Yeah, she's in my bed right now." Puck snorted. "I mean Rachel, can I not have friends over?"

"Of course you can! It's just a little misleading that you say you have a headache and then I see a slew of silly pictures with you and this... this whore." Rachel sputtered. Puck chuckled.

"I don't even know why I'm laughing because I'm actually really pissed. Have I given you any reason to not trust me all this time we've been dating?"

"Well, you don't have the best track record, Noah." Rachel shot back. Silence hung in the air and Rachel immediately regretted her words.

"Cool. Bye, Rachel." Puck said and hung up.

They'd been fighting over the stupidest things lately. The distance was killing them. She didn't want to leave New York and he didn't want to leave California. At first, these new places were foreign to them. But now that they'd made friends and adapted, it turned into home.

The bickering went on consistently for the next couple of days until Rachel just pulled the plug. It would be easier to end it then before they got any deeper.

The first week was miserable. The second week was unbearable because even with all Rachel's memorized dates, and lists, and planners, she didn't realize her epically bad timing on the breakup. Two weeks before their anniversary.

She called him that day, looking to find some meaning in it all. He didn't answer. And since life wanted to deal her an incredibly shitty hand, one of Rachel's dads got into a serious car accident. Her heartbreak over Puck only magnified when she found out. Her fingers moved to text him before she realized.

"Daddy got into a bad wreck. I've got to fly home. They're saying he could have brain damage." Rachel wrote, and then she started to pack.

When she got home to Ohio, the whirlwind of dealing with her dad being in the hospital made Rachel forget all about the text. She was speaking with the nurse late that night when she heard familiar voices approaching.

"Ma, you'll wake the whole hospital." Puck whispered. He was still awful at whispering.

"Well we'll be kicked out soon enough. I can't believe you snuck us though the employee entrance." Puck's mom fussed.

"Excuse me." Rachel said, stepping out into the hallway. She and Puck locked eyes and the waterworks came. Puck grabbed her instantly.

"I'll go to the waiting room." Puck's mom said to no one in particular.

"Berry, you're drenching my shirt." Puck said, gently pushing her away so she could start composing herself.

"What–how?" Did Puck really fly to Ohio? To check on her dad? _To check on her?_

"I told you I'd be around if you needed me." Puck said. He did say that during the breakup call. Although they'd been arguing leading up to it, the actual breakup was quite mature.

Rachel grabbed some tissues from the nurses station and cleaned her face.

"But we're–"

"How's your dad coming along? He'll be ok, right?" Puck interrupted.

"Yes. He's alert and stable." Rachel said, nodding. "Puck, you really flew all this way?"

"Why are you calling me Puck?"

"Because everyone else calls you that. And I'm a part of the 'everyone else' now." Rachel said sadly. Tears threatened come, but Rachel was too exhausted to cry anymore. Puck used the tips of his fingers to tilt Rachel's head up.

"You'll never be like everyone else. Don't call me Puck." He said softly.

"You came all this way?" Rachel asked, still shocked.

"And I'd do it again. Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean that I don't still love you. You're one of my best friends, Berry. I know you'd do the same for me."

"You've been ignoring my calls." Rachel snapped.

"Yeah, well I haven't really felt like talking to you or anyone lately." Puck stuffed his hands in his pockets, a telltale sign that he was uncomfortable. "Hasn't been quite that easy these past couple weeks."

"Could have fooled me." Rachel said bitterly. Stupid coworker Stacey, posting more fun time pics of her and Puck. At least this time, they were with other people and not at his house.

"I was trying to fool myself. Look, I'll be here for the weekend if you need me. Ma is pretty pissed at how we got in here... but I'm sure she'll be back to visit in the morning."

"Will you be back? I– I..."

"You mean, it takes you breaking up with me to be at a loss for words? Let's go to Breadsticks tomorrow, you'll need the break." Puck said, walking off.

He loved her and she loved him. And maybe one day they'd be together, but for now they'd be content as friends.

/\/\/\/\

**_We used to think it was impossible  
_****_Now you call me by my new last name  
_****_Memories seem like so long ago  
_****_Time always kills the pain_**

She'd been okay the entire morning, but Rachel felt the nausea hit as soon as they got to their hotel room. Baby Samberg had great timing.

"Was wondering when that would happen. Good job for waiting, kid." Gavin acknowledged. Rachel freshened up in the bathroom and emerged to her phone ringing. It was Puck.

"Happy birthday Noah." Rachel answered, wide eyes at her husband. Did Puck find out about his surprise party? Did he know she was in town?

"I thought you forgot. I know you're married and busy these days, but I usually get a call from you at the crack of dawn."

"Of course I didn't forget, birthdays are kind of my thing. Don't worry, your gift will be there soon. How's your birthday so far? It's pretty early for you to be up, considering. I imagine you were out the night before."

"You imagined correctly and I'm hurting this morning. Late 20s really zap the life out of you."

"You're 28, Noah. Hardly old."

Gavin got up and grabbed his wallet and the room key. Rachel put Puck on hold to apologize.

"I'm being rude. This is our vacation too." Rachel whispered.

"Honey, I'm fine! We're right next to a deli, just checked on my phone. I'm going to grab us food. You didn't eat a proper breakfast." Gavin kissed her gently. "Tell Puck I said happy birthday."

"Gavin said happy birthday too."

"Hardest working man in the world has a Friday off?"

"Yes, I practically had to beg him to stay home with his wife." Rachel said.

"If you still do that trick with your mouth, I'm sure the begging did not last long." Puck teased. Rachel literally growled at him.

"I know, I know. Mrs. Samberg keeps it nice and ladylike in the sheets now."

"You're being inappropriate, Noah. You're lucky Gavin isn't hearing this." Rachel warned. Married or not, Puck was still Puck.

"Yeah yeah. Remember the last birthday we spent together?" Puck asked. Rachel allowed herself to smile. She'd never forget... well she wouldn't forget the parts that she could actually remember. Puck's 25th birthday in Vegas.

"I'm certain that I was drugged. Are you sure you didn't drug me?" Rachel asked.

"I certainly did not drug you. This is inappropriate–"

"Then don't continue."

"But those four days were the best of my life."

A moment like this should have felt heavy. Once upon a time, she and Puck talked marriage and kids. She considered relocating across the country for him.

"I'll never forget it though. And the sex we had was wild!"

"God, I knew the inappropriate comment hadn't actually happened yet. Goodbye Noah." Rachel said, hanging up on him.

Rachel got up to unpack their suitcases, allowing herself to remember the Vegas trip. After the breakup, she'd kept that trip tucked away. Yeah, there was a lot of alcohol and sex happening. But beyond that, the sober moments were some of the most important of their relationship. Not being one to share feelings, Puck let her know that he could never live without her and that he'd love her for the rest of their lives. No matter what.

Gavin opened the door with the best smelling bowl of soup and the thoughts of Puck vanished. They were replaced with hunger and lust. Hormones.

"I don't know if I want you or the soup first." Rachel frowned.

"Junior deserves a proper meal." Gavin reminded.

"Well, give me some eye candy or something. God, I was absolutely fine until you came in the door. Now I'm so turned on and I can't stop it." Rachel whined, reluctantly opening the soup container. "Mmmm, actually. You can wait."

"I have to say I'm enjoying this display of emotions. It's cute." Gavin chuckled, pulling out his sandwich.

/\/\/\/\/\

_**Remember Harbor Boulevard**_  
_**The dreaming days where the mess was made**_

"We could bring the baby to visit Disneyland. Have you ever been?" Gavin asked Rachel. After eating, fooling around, and then napping, they were getting redressed for the evening.

"Oh I've been." Rachel said, rolling her eyes at the memory.

It was her first trip to Los Angeles to see Puck after they'd officially gotten together. In her purse, Rachel had a ziplock bag full of "leisure suggestions" for her trip since Puck was unwilling to put together an itinerary.

"Babe, I'm really hoping to keep you in the bedroom for the next four days. It's been three months since we've had physical sex." Puck complained, tossing Rachel's suitcase in the back of his truck.

"There will be plenty of time for that, Noah. I spent a pretty penny to fly across the country, so you will not have me trapped in your bedroom the entire time. I will compromise so we only do 6 new things. Pick the first." Rachel said, shoving the open ziplock bag in his direction.

"Six is still too much." Puck grumbled, sticking his hand in the bag. He handed Rachel the strip of paper he selected and she gasped.

"The most magical place on earth!" Rachel exclaimed.

"You're kidding right? _Disneyfuckingland_?" Puck asked, snatching the paper to make sure she wasn't making it up. Rachel definitely wasn't.

"We'll go bright and early tomorrow morning, so pick another thing that we can do this afternoon." Rachel said.

"No way. Obviously I've got crappy luck at this." Puck mumbled. Rachel ran her fingers through the bag and pulled out another strip.

"Beach picnic." Rachel smiled at Puck.

"Ok, I could go for that. Seeing you in your bikini and eating whatever picnic food you have planned will work."

"Disneyland in the morning." Rachel sang to herself.

Puck tried to sabotage the plans by keeping Rachel up too late and giving her fruity cocktails, but she got him back when she woke up bright and early the next day.

He tried to ignore her, but Rachel was constantly moving. From his bedroom to the bathroom. From the bathroom to her suitcase, unzipping and zipping. From the suitcase to the kitchen, quietly clanging thing around. His roommate would be pissed. It was barely 6am for Puck, but Rachel was on east coast time.

"Noah, honey. I think the pancake mix must have dropped out the bag. I want to make breakfast. Should I run outside and check?"

"You should get back in bed and stop being such a morning person. It's annoying." Puck said, grabbing Rachel and pulling her on top of him. She giggled.

"Grumpy Noah. I've missed this in person." Rachel said, giving him a soft peck. "But seriously, have you seen the pancake mix?"

"I seriously cannot think about pancake mix right now. Especially with you laying atop my morning wood. Come back to bed and I'll have you for breakfast." Puck said, grinning lasciviously with his eyes closed.

"Noah, we need to leave for Disneyland in an hour. Have me for dinner instead." Rachel said authoritatively, rolling herself off her boyfriend. "And I'll make omelettes."

He really wanted to protest this Disney adventure, Puck knew it would make her happy. So exactly hour later, he was battling LA traffic on the way to Disneyland.

"It's a pretty day." Rachel commented.

"You're pretty." Rachel beamed at his compliment. "I'm much less grouchy than I normally am at this time. I blame you."

"Being grouchy in the morning only delays the positives of a new day. You're going to have best time and you're going to beg me to go back. Watch." Rachel said. "My psychic senses are telling me this, so quit your complaining and have fun already."

Her predictions came true, to Puck's surprise. What Rachel didn't predict was that _she'd_ dislike it so much.

Don't get her wrong, Disneyland was a magical, wonderful experience. However, the kids were awful. Rachel had never been around such an entitled group of assholes (as Puck affectionately called them). Most of the parents didn't even seem to recognize that their kids were complete brats.

"My kids will be so much more polite. That little twerp just line jumped us and gave his dad a thumbs up." Rachel complained loud enough so only Puck would hear. Puck swung his arm around her shoulder and winked at her.

"Babe, they say this ride broke down five times yesterday. Someone was hanging off of it." Puck faux whispered. He nudged her to play along.

"No way." Rachel said, not willing to stoop low enough to terrify a child.

"Remember that kid who died last year, he rode this ride and then went home and had a heart attack. He was only in grade school. Sucks, right?" Puck said. Rachel slapped his arm– the line cutter in question was obviously second guessing his choice now.

"You're terrible."

"Your kids will get picked on by my kids." Puck joked.

"Oh, so they won't be one and the same?" Rachel asked him.

"Sure they can, we can start practicing now." He teased, nipping at her neck.

Rachel adopted Puck's "if you can't beat 'em, join 'em" attitude for the rest of the day, going as far as to let him choose what she'd eat for lunch.

"I get free reign on lunch choice? Hmm..." Puck eyes glistened with payback. Rachel knew he was dying to get back at her for all of the healthy meals she forced him to have.

"I'm not eating a hot dog, so you can forget that. Anything within reason, Noah." Rachel warned.

"I'll go easy on you... just pizza. And after that, I wanna go to that Thor thing." Puck said excitedly. When he was so thrilled, how could she complain about pizza?

But while standing in line to take a picture with Thor, Rachel realized pizza was a bad idea. Her stomach threatened to expel it one way or the other.

"... It's hard for me to decide which Marvel superhero is my favorite. I mean, Iron Man is badass. But Thor is literally out of this world. And then Captain America, the all around great hero. Which one did you say was the hottest? He definitely won't be the favorite." Puck went on. He looked down at Rachel for her answer. "What's wrong?"

"I shouldn't have had the pizza." Rachel said, clutching her stomach.

"You got the shits?" Puck whispered. Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Right now? We're almost to the front of the line!" Puck whined. "How are you sick from veggie pizza?"

"Calm down, you'll get your picture. But after that, I think we should leave." Rachel suggested. Puck looked torn between getting his picture or caring for Rachel. He didn't have to contemplate long because the family in front of them got out of line and then Puck would be next.

Rachel snapped the ridiculous picture of Puck and Thor and lead the way toward the exit. Her upset stomach made her stop in her tracks.

"You don't look so hot. They've got to have a doctor or something here." Puck said. Rachel spotted a bathroom.

"Be right back." She said and ran off. Puck was waiting right outside the women's bathroom when she emerged.

"This would be so funny if you didn't look so miserable. C'mon, let's get back to my place." Puck said.

"I feel much better. However, I am still not ready to joke about this." Rachel said sternly. Puck grinned, but kept his jokes to himself.

"I actually had an awesome time. When do I get to pick out the bag of activities again? Obviously, I've got great taste." Puck said once they were in the car, heading into traffic.

"I knew you'd like it!" Rachel said, pulling the ziplock out.

"I wish they'd make an adults only theme park. The kids were the only crappy part. I've gotta take my sis out here when she comes to visit. She'd freak out over all the Disney crap. You know, I–"

"Are we almost to your place?" Rachel interrupted.

"Babe, we just got on Harbor Boulevard so no, definitely not. Why, are you– OH NO. NOT IN THE TRUCK!"

Rachel threw up the rest of the pizza in her ziplock bag. And she would never eat another pizza she didn't prepare.

/\/\/\/\

_**And I'll be happy for you**_  
_**If you can be happy for me**_  
_**Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend**_  
_**So far from where we've been**_  
_**I know we're cool**_

"You look so gorgeous, honey." Gavin complimented, kissing Rachel's cheek. She was sure her husband was serious, but it was the third time he'd complimented her. Granted, she did have a minor breakdown in the hotel room when she put on the dress that she'd bought for the party. She'd just tried it on Wednesday before packing it up, and now by the weekend her slight bump was showing.

"It's tiny." Gavin pointed out. "No one would notice unless they were looking for something."

"I'm just in shock that my body changed that quickly." Rachel said. "Are you sure it's not noticeable? What about when I turn down alcohol? Everyone will know then!"

"Why would you be so upset if someone found out?" Gavin asked suspiciously.

"Because we haven't told our families!" Rachel exclaimed.

"We're sitting outside this house... and isn't it a surprise party? We should get in there before the guest of honor arrives." Gavin reminded, knowing that Rachel could delay this forever.

Once Rachel got over that burst of anxiety, she took the time to look at their surroundings. The house they were at was gorgeous. Was this Mercedes' house? It was huge! Rachel knew Mercedes sung background for a few notable tours, but did she really have all this money?

Mercedes greeted Rachel and Gavin at the door with a big hug. Rachel hadn't seen Mercedes in over two years and she looked fantastic. Slimmed down, long curly hair– she was a goddess!

"Rachel Berry! I can't believe it's been so long!" Mercedes said, pulling Rachel in for a hug.

"Bery-Samberg, remember? And here's Mr. Samberg: my husband, Gavin." Rachel introduced. Gavin and Mercedes shook hands.

"Great to meet you, Gavin. And Rachel, you look amazing. Puck should be on the way soon, he's going to be so surprised you're here."

"What's the premise? Does he think he's just coming to your house?" Rachel slyly questioned.

"My house? I wish! This is the house of a friend of mine, David. He's a producer and always having random gatherings anyway, so Puck just thinks he's arriving to one of those." Mercedes explained. "Come, food and drinks are over here. Help yourself." When the doorbell rang, she excused herself to greet other guests.

"A bartender? All this for Puckerman's 28th?" Gavin asked.

"He and Mercedes are like besties, apparently." Rachel said dryly.

"You sound jealous." Gavin joked and ordered a drink.

"You sound ridiculous." Rachel said, requesting a cranberry and ginger ale from the bar. She held her cup up to toast with her husband. "To a good night."

"Guys, he's pulling up!" Mercedes exclaimed. Everyone besides Mercedes scurried to hide until Puck walked in the door.

"We'll see about that tonight." Puck said, opening the door. "What the-"

"SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped up to yell. Puck was totally shocked at the scene.

"Mercedes! I know this was all you!" Puck exclaimed, hugging Mercedes. Rachel noticed the leggy blonde behind him. Puck could never stray far from blondes.

"Actually, Katie helped a ton. How do you think you got here at here at the right time, loser?" Mercedes asked. Puck turned to Katie for her response. Rachel recognized that look. Puck was totally in love with this girl. Who was she?

"Of course I helped baby! I love you!" Katie said, kissing Puck.

From that point, the party was in full swing. Music cranked all the way up and everyone started to mix and mingle more.

"Aren't we going to greet him?" Gavin asked.

"In a second." Rachel said, feeling incredibly nervous all of a sudden. "Gotta run to the bathroom."

Rachel didn't know if it was baby nausea or situational nausea. And she couldn't put her finger on why she felt so out of place knowing that Puck had some serious girlfriend. They didn't talk everyday, but they talked enough for him to have told her. He'd told her about so many of his other girlfriends before.

While she rationalized, the nausea cleared and she took the time to freshen up in the mirror. It made her feel guilty.

_You're here with your husband, Rachel. Puck is just a friend now AND he's got a girlfriend_. Keep it together. Rachel thought.

"Rachel Berry-Samberg, if you don't get OUT the bathroom in two seconds I'm coming in." Puck yelled, startling Rachel out of her thoughts. She opened the door immediately. There stood Puck, with Gavin looking on interestedly behind him.

"You mean you were in L.A. when I called you earlier?" Puck asked, a menacing smirk on his face. He grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"Perhaps. Told you your present would be here soon." Rachel grinned.

"You and Gavin flew all the way out here for me?" Puck asked, looking between the two of them.

"We wouldn't miss it. She would not have let us." Gavin said.

"Tell me you're here for the weekend. We all can hang out." Puck suggested.

"Yes, I see we do have some catching up to do." Rachel said.

"Katie. Yeah... we do. Make yourselves at home, David's casa is su casa." Puck said, running off to greet other people. Rachel stepped out of the bathroom.

"You ok?" Gavin asked.

"Yes, I am. Let's check out the backyard." Rachel suggested. She needed some fresh air.

Rachel knew she was being ridiculous. Being in the same house as Puck's new girlfriend was not a big deal. Puck had been around Gavin a few times before and he attended their wedding, yet he didn't act all weirded out.

"Maybe it's the hormones." Rachel said to herself.

"You said something, honey?" Gavin asked. He'd struck up a conversation with some random guy near them.

"No, nothing." Rachel said.

More people had started to arrive at this point and the outside was becoming as crowded as the inside. Through the glass windows, Rachel watched Puck in his element. Joking around, taking shots, making crazy faces in pictures. She caught his eye and he smiled at her, then slapped his forehead. He disappeared from view, only to reappear in front of her with Katie.

"Katie, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Rachel." Puck introduced. Rachel stood up from the lawn chair to greet Katie. Wow, she was a knockout. "Rach, this is my girlfriend Katie."

"Nice to meet you!" Rachel said, extending her hand.

"Rachel, I've heard so much about you!" Katie replied. Funny, Rachel had never heard anything about her.

"This is my husband, Gavin." Rachel introduced, not missing a beat.

"Pleasure." Gavin said, extending his hand.

"Puck says you'll be here through the weekend. If you guys don't have plans tomorrow evening, I'd love to have you over for dinner."

"Babe, they probably have something romantic planned." Puck said. Rachel eyed him.

"Nothing planned yet, right honey?" Gavin said.

"No, we'd love to have dinner." Rachel said, sweetly. She could not wait until she could get Puck alone to explain.

"So Rachel, tell me all about Puck as a kid. He refuses to share any funny stories from his childhood." Katie said.

"Babe, Rachel probably doesn't remember any of that stuff."

"You and I both know Rachel has the most accurate memory of everything." Gavin said. "We'll let the girls talk and we'll go get refills."

Great. Now Rachel had to go over old temple stories with Puck's girlfriend who knew all about her, but whom she knew nothing about. Did she even know that Rachel was an ex? Luckily, that train of conversation didn't last long and the guys soon returned with drinks. Rachel took the cup of water from Gavin.

"Designated driver, as usual." Puck complained.

"You didn't give me much choice back then." Rachel said, hoping she didn't give too much away from that remark. Katie didn't seem to notice.

"You guys catch up. Leslie's calling me over." Katie said, running off to some girls across the lawn. Rachel was beyond ready to grill Puck.

"Noah."

"Rachel."

"She's nice. I like her." Rachel started.

"But?"

"But, I have a feeling that you haven't told Katie that we were once more than friends." Rachel said.

"Ugh, why does it matter? You're married now." Puck said.

"Yes, happily." Rachel said, patting Gavin's knee. "But I told Gavin about us so that he wouldn't feel mislead. You've got to tell her, don't you think Gavin?"

"I think that's up to Puck, honey." Gavin replied. Rachel could tell this was not a conversation he wanted to be a part of.

"Fine. And what have you told her about me for her to not know that we dated?" Rachel grilled.

"She knows a lot. Just left out the datey-type things. Don't get worked up over it."

"Oh, I'm not even to the biggest complaint yet. You didn't tell me about her. You two are saying 'I-love-yous' and I don't even know she exists! I've heard about every bimbo and harlot you've associated yourself with and the second you get in an actual serious relationship, you keep it to yourself?"

"Rachel, give the man a break. It's his birthday party. Lecture him later." Gavin said. Puck looked appreciative.

"This is not over." Rachel warned as Puck excused himself.

"He still loves you, that's why he didn't tell you." Gavin said. Rachel glared at her husband.

"Don't you start this nonsense."

"Nonsense? You, my wife, are the most amazing woman at this event. How could anyone stop loving you?" Gavin said.

"I love you." Rachel gave him a kiss.

"You two lovebirds are cute." Mercedes said, snapping a photo of them. "Let's get a glee club reunion photo. PUCKERMAN!"

Puck was over in an instant, familiar with Mercedes' summoning call. He was relieved that he wasn't in trouble this time.

"We're taking a picture." Rachel explained.

"No Rachel, you cannot be in the front any longer." Mercedes said, fluffing her hair and taking the center spot.

"This seems like a running issue." Gavin said, taking Mercedes' phone for the picture. After a few re-dos, Mercedes was satisfied with the shot.

"Ok, now you two." Mercedes said, motioning for Rachel and Puck to take a picture.

"Rachel, I'm going to run and grab us some food. Be right back." Gavin said, disappearing before the picture was taken.

"Rachel, you looked away. One more time." Mercedes demanded. Once she got the shot she wanted, she wandered off to take more candids.

"You're mad at me." Puck noticed.

"I don't like being the last to know things!"

"Look, you were my last serious relationship. And I love Katie, but it's not even a glimmer of what I felt for you. So until I figure out what that shit means, I needed to keep her to myself. So, she knows you. But she doesn't know that you and the last woman I loved are the same person."

"That makes no sense to me, but if that's what you're working through I will not bring her up again until you tell me about her."

"Well, obviously we're past that stage Berry-Samberg." Puck said. "You know, you look incredible. I know you're going to be pissed at this, but your pushup bra's working wonders. Whoa."

Rachel pinched him and looked around to see if anyone witnessed this interaction. Leave it to Puck to switch gears to something totally inappropriate. Besides, it was not a pushup bra, just the baby giving her great breasts already.

"Don't be disrespectful." She snapped.

"Something's different about you, Rach. Your hair? No." Puck eyed her closely. Rachel pulled in her stomach as Puck did a 360 around her. Gavin cleared his throat at the sight. Puck didn't even look phased.

"Sorry dude. Probably not cool, right?"

"Ogling my wife, no. Not exactly cool." Rachel could tell he was pissed.

"Noah seems to think there's something different about me. His old age is probably interfering with his eyesight." Rachel said lightly, hoping to diffuse the tension that was building. Gavin stepped closer to Rachel and placed his arm around her waist. Rachel was sure it was a territorial thing. Puck grinned at the sight.

"I think you should tell him." Gavin said, kissing the side of Rachel's forehead and giving Puck a very shit-eating grin. Rachel's mouth dropped. So now she had to reveal her pregnancy in this pissing contest?

"Tell me what? What are you–pregnant?" Puck asked, looking down at Rachel's stomach. "Holy shit, you are! It makes sense."

Rachel glared at her husband. She'd have lots of words for him later.

"Puck, no one knows yet. Can you keep it between us?" Rachel whispered.

"Sure, Rach. I'm happy for you." Puck grinned, but Rachel could tell it wasn't genuine. Oh brother. Now she really had to use the bathroom and get away from these two ridiculous men in front of her. She excused herself to the restroom.

When she emerged, Puck was waiting on her outside the bathroom door.

"I have him distracted by this tennis player guy. We should talk." Puck said, grabbing Rachel's hand. She followed him before she had a second to think about how bad this would be if Gavin saw.

"You ok?" Puck asked.

"Just annoyed that my husband is so threatened by you that he spills our baby news to mark his territory. Unbelievable." she snapped. "I've been asking him the entire time if he was okay with coming and okay with us being friends, and clearly he isn't. How couldn't I have seen this?"

"You put us in a room together and we just ooze chemistry, Berry." Puck said, inching closer to her. Rachel took a step back. He grinned. "You notice it too, but you won't admit it."

"It doesn't help it that you're still so flirtatious." Rachel said.

"Help your husband or you?" Puck asked. Before Rachel could answer, he continued. "I can't apologize for having some of the best times of my life with you. I'm not ready to let that go."

"You don't have to let me go, but you've got to be less Puckish around my husband. He doesn't get it."

"Yeah yeah, I'll be good. Promise." After a beat of silence, he continued. "So, pregnant? Now that I know, I can see a little bump."

"It was not as pronounced a few days ago." Rachel said. Before she could refuse, Puck placed his hands on her belly.

"Whoa, there's definitely something extra there." Puck said and looked in her eyes. "I always imagined doing this, except I'd be your baby daddy."

"Yeah, you aren't the only one." Rachel admitted. Puck was shocked. "You aren't the only one with great memories, Noah."

"Are you happy?" He looked so genuinely concerned. It almost moved Rachel to tears.

"Yes. Very. Even if I'm furious with him, I really love Gavin. That doesn't diminish what you and I had though, you know that right?"

"Yup."

"And although I am offended that you did not share about Katie before, I want you to give it a real shot Noah. You should have seen yourself when she admitted to helping with your party. Totally in love."

"Yeah yeah, I love her. Not trying to get married tomorrow, but yeah." Puck said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Rachel grinned at his telltale signs, still the same after all these years.

"Are we ok? I know Gavin's looking for me."

"Of course we are. We'll always be cool, no matter what." Puck said. Rachel squeezed his hand and walked out the room.

"I guess dinner is off tomorrow?" He called behind her. Rachel laughed to herself and went off to find her husband. She suddenly wanted frozen yogurt and cuddling with him.


End file.
